Of Shattered Souls and Broken Windows
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: After Professor Snape, find one of his students is harming herself he takes in upon Himself to confront her and find out what is wrong. Maybe a one shot unless someone wants to hear more. *warning my involve triggers for some* *includes mentions of self harm*


**A.N. This is set with in harry's fifth year. I wanted to right a story about Snape being a fatherly figure to his house students. Sorry if he is a bit OOC but I need him to be because I figured he went through the same thing so He would be compassionate to some one in this situation and so with out further ado I give you... Shattered souls and broken windows! Also this is a One shot unless I hear that people like it and maybe I will do more. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dracula. I do however own Eliza so don't sue me!**

Snape roamed around his empty classroom picking up the shards of broken glass and crumpled papers that had been left by his seventh year Advance potions students. He grumbled under his breath as he reached the back row that was always the dirtiest seeing as he never really checked the kids back there. Why couldn't all of the students be like Eliza Error. He thought to himself. Her corner des was always neat and tidy and she always finished early. Checking around her desk just to make sure he hadn't missed something he came across a battered copy of Bram Stokers Dracula. Opening the front cover he found her name neatly penned in slanting cursive. This book is the Property of _Eliza Regina Error_ if found please return to the _Slytherin Girls Dorm Room_ 115. He smiled Flipping through the pages of the Book, her neat handwriting lined the columns of the book, giving her own thoughts on the mysterious Count Dracula and Papers where shoved in with little to-do lists. What worried the potions master the most was the odd red streaks that where present almost every other page. they gave off a metallic aroma which made the stoic potions master cringe at the thought of his prized pupil bleeding out over the pages of a book she obviously cared for. He held the book in his hands as if it where a bird carefully examining each page for the evidence he needed. Then he found what he needed but could not bare to even look at the suicide note shoved within the chapter explaining Dracula death, he found that crumpled tear stained piece of Parchment. The writing explained how Eliza could not bare the sight of her breath in the cold air, the sight of her own face in the mirror or anything that reminded her of her own life. The words that followed made him angry she wrote of the verbal abuse she suffered under her parents, and the constant bullying she received from not being a pureblood. He began to pace trying to think of an appropriate time to confront Ms. Error about her note and about her family situation.

By the time dinner came he knew what to do, as her head of house it was his job, to look after the girl and so he decided to confront her. Eliza sat calmly at dinner her thick black hair hung around her face just brushing past her jaw line, her small body seemed to fold in on it's self, white bandages covered her forearms. How could he not have notice this as she stood over her caldron, sleeves rolled up and a look of extreme concentration on her face. She stood to leave picking up her bag and heading down to the common room. He stood leaving his food mostly untouched and followed the girl down the stairs. Umbridge the New headmistress carefully watching him as he followed the Girl down to the dungeons. "Ms. Error" he called out making the girl flinch and spin on her heels to face him "Yes Professor, is there something wrong?" she said quietly not looking up from the ground, this was not the same girl he met 6 years ago she had changed. "Yes, Ms. Error I need to speak to you. if you would please step into my office." She obliged and followed him to his classroom and up to his office.

Snape directed her to sit down in the chair by the fire. "Eliza." Snape said kneeling down in front of the girl "I found your book and your letter and I wanted to tell you that in this room you can say what needs to be said and also I am disappointed you did not come to me sooner I could have helped but now I am worried about you and I just want you to be safe." He finished speaking taking her hands in his and turning them over. He pulled up her sleeves and unravelled the bandages. He stood up to retrieve an antiseptic potion and Eliza spoke her voice resounding off the walls of his office. "Professor, you don't have to do this what would you gain from helping me." Snape turned around and walked back to the girl sitting in his hearth chair. "Eliza, I don't need to gain anything from doing this your obviously distressed and I am going to help you weather you like it or not. I am going to help you get better. He began to slather her wrists with the cool antiseptic salve and wrap a clean bandage around them. A clear drop fell on to his hands, she was beginning to cry, warm wet tears fell from her eyes on to his healing hands. Snape reached up and whipped the forming tears away from her eyes. slick with tears his hands cupped her face as he brought his lips to her forehead placing a chaste kiss there. "Eliza Error, you are a beautiful girl and I will see that you are never victimized again, so help me God." she smiled as well as she could "thank you professor, for all you are doing no one has ever treated me that way before." she spoke these words and smile graced her head of house's face. After this he pulled her into a hug savoring the moments he had with this lovely girl who had been so quick to throw her life away.


End file.
